Gnomes
The Gnomes starts their quests in north-western Dun Morogh. The player is lying in a bed and a note is located on the table with a quest. The note is a contract with your name on it that says "From this day on, I choose you, my beloved science, to be my husband/wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honours; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end". The note also gives you a quest named "Until Death Do Us Apart". The quest wants you to fake your own death so that you can go out and become a true knight of the Alliance Army. To do so you'll have to go to the bulding next to the building the note was located in. On the second floor of that building there's a bomb, right click on the bomb and it will explode and you will finish your quest. Turn in your quest to the gnome "Ger Owocyn" and he'll give you the quest "Gnome, you crazy!". The quest wants you to go back home and think of what you've done. On your way home you'll find your friend "Jon Frost" he'll tell you that he heard of your fake death attempt and that it was a shame that there wasn't two of you. That gives you an idéa! Turn in the quest and accept the follow up quest called "Mini-Me". This quest requires you to make a clone of yourself. Gather some DNA at your home and go out to the Cloning Machine to turn in the quest. Congratulations! You've got a clone, however he's half your size. Accept the new quest from your clone "From Half-gnome to Full-gnome". It requires you to obtain a Cake with the description "EAT ME" on it from "Vincent Margera" that's located a bit west from your house. When you aggro him he'll yell "DON'T TOUCH MY CAKE!". Kill him and obtain the Cake from his corpse that will make your clone grow. Return to your clone and turn in the quest when you've done so. Now when you've got your full grown clone, it's about the get yourself a mount that will take you to Ironforge and beyond. "That's One Small Step for a Mechanostrider, One Giant Leap For a Gnome" can be accepted from your clone. You will want to collect 6 iron pieces, 2 light and an energy core that's scattered in the area. When you've done so you can turn in the quest at an Inventing Table outside your house. The quest will reward you with a Mechanostrider and your friend Jon Frost will give you another quest that's named "Look at me and tell me what you see" he says in the quest info that he'll going to miss you and that he hopes to see you again. He also understands why you'd want to be a hero and not a lame scientist. The quest that Jon gives you will lead you to the great city of Ironforge and you'll turn in your quest to a Gnome General named "Silvio Steadfast". When you turn in the quest he'll give you the quest "Following the Army and Your Destiny" that all the alliance players get when they've completed their starting quests. Category:Race